HYBRID MAGE:INITIATION
by hordac85
Summary: SUMMARY: Carlisle Cullen rescued Harry Potter who was raised by the Cullens. Hybrid Harry, independent Harry, Intelligent Harry. AU. Part 1 of 3 in series. Pairing undecided.


HYBRID MAGE: INITIATION

SUMMARY: Carlisle Cullen rescued Harry Potter who was raised by the Cullens. Hybrid Harry, independent Harry, Intelligent Harry. AU. Part 1 of 3 in series. Pairing undecided.

PLOT OVERVIEW: This will be a 3 part story. Part 1 will be a small story about the early years of Harry's life with the Cullens. Part 2 will be Harry's return to Hogwarts during the tri-wizard tournament. Part 3 will revolve around the Twilight saga with Harry in it. Sounds interesting?

A/N: Haven't read many HP/twilight xovers so I don't know for certain if this idea's been done before. If anyone knows about this please let me know so that I can at least take permission,

PROLOGUE – CHAPTER 1

It was a clouded day in Pittsburgh. In a home a little away from the constant activity of the 'The city of Bridges' there resided a family called the Cullens.

While mostly considered a little weird by the locals, they were tolerated & left to their devices as they minded their own business & didn't cause mayhem like most young adults did. What most didn't know was that the reason for the Family's odd behavior was that they were all vampires.

Yet even then what the entire family was currently doing or more precisely viewing would be beyond comprehension of most people.

The Cullen family all gathered in their sitting room were viewing photos of a young couple with an incredibly beautiful infant with emerald eyes & unruly raven hair eating his birthday cake messily & enjoying himself.

Only they weren't just any ordinary photos, the photos were moving!

They were magical photos.

"Ooh he's so cute!" said one very excited Alice Cullen. Sitting on either side is her, the Family matriarch Esme Cullen & her sister Rosalie nodded agreeing wholeheartedly. The infant, Little Harry really was so cute! And incredibly beautiful!

The unique photographs had been sent to one Carlisle Cullen a few months ago on the child's birthday. The Cullen's would occasionally sit & look through the photos especially the women of the family.

Now Carlisle Cullen was many things. To most he was an elite doctor that held passion for his work. For that he was appreciated by the people he cured. To the other vampires he was an old vampire who had conquered his thirst for human blood. For that he had the respect of most of the vampires. To his family of vampires he was the father figure & savior. For that he was loved & adored.

But few knew that Carlisle Cullen's full name was actually Carlisle Cullen Potter!

And that once he could have been a wizard.

Born to an estranged squib son of the Potter family who hated all things magic, Carlisle knew nothing of his ancestry & his potential to do magic until much later when he had accidently stumbled upon it. Unfortunately it was too late for him to return to his roots & learn magic, as he had by then already turned in to a vampire & had as a result lost his potential for magic. Still he kept in occasional contact with them to see how they were doing & helped his magical cousins out in their time of need. He even had the Cullen Coat of arms made similar to the Potter family coat of Arms using the griffin as the main symbol.

One such case of help had been James Potter, the latest scion of the Potter family. At the age of 18, he had been afflicted with a rare magical disease that had no cure & having just found the love of his life in one auburn haired girl named Lily Evans, he wished to live desperately. So he had called upon his distant vampire ancestor & begged him to turn into a vampire as well. Reluctantly Carlisle did as he was asked.

The result of the union between a vampire James Potter & witch Lily Evans had been the infant in the pictures they were all cooing at. Even though he was only a year old, he looked & acted almost twice his age, was unnaturally beautiful & had a habit of biting the human guests that came for a visit.

The child's name was Harry Potter & he was a human-vampire Hybrid.

Carlisle kept a close eye on the child's health & growth condition as he was proving to be very unique having the qualities of both Wizards & vampire & making sure no complications arose. He was relieved that the Potter's were in hiding as he didn't want the other vampire clans knowing about this specially the oldest Volturi Clan.

The good mood was shattered when Alice gasped out loud & everyone could see horror & remorse in her eyes, clear indications that that she had seen a horrifying future possibility,

"What is it?" Jasper asked the obvious question from his wife.

"The Potters! They were killed & something … something happened to little Harry…I…I can't explain it, there's no time! We must go!" said Alice urgently.

In the sleepy town of Godric's Hollow all was peaceful & quiet until a house exploded & caught fire. What was peculiar that until the moment of explosion the house didn't even exist. It was as if the house had suddenly popped into place from nowhere.

It was to this site that three people appeared suddenly while holding onto a plaque that had been a double use portkey & head been gifted to them by the Potters in case of an emergency.

Carlisle, Esme & Alice stood in shock & horror at the sight in front of them. The sadness was clearly visible on their faces in the flickering light of the flaming house.

"We're too late" whispered Esme deeply saddened by the loss of such a loving & bright family. Next to her Alice let out silent sob too emotional to use her powers to see the future. Fortunately Carlisle was not.

"No. Listen carefully" said Carlisle as he heard a faint heartbeat coming from somewhere within the rubble. As one they moved & used their heightened strength to move the rubble as if it was paper while constantly avoiding the flames as it was very harmful to them.

Finally their frenzied search ceased as they gazed upon the child they were seeking. On the broken floor lay a dirty unconscious Harry. Carlisle moved quickly to check upon his condition.

"He needs blood" stated Carlisle " Esme see what animal you…" he was abruptly cut off by Alice

"There's no time" said Alice a faraway look in her eyes "People are coming. Wizards I think. We can't let them take him" said Alice

"Why?" Esme asked confused.

"Because they will put him in the care of the narrowest minded bullying people possible" Alice said a little rattled the series of events taking place.

"I'm sure that in time they will come to terms with it" Carlisle said placating "I doubt James friends would allow such a thing to happen. Everything will end up being all right" Carlisle said as he was reluctant to get involved in the wizarding world. They had very strict laws against vampires & other supernatural beings.

" I know what I saw Carlisle" Alice said a little irritated " Does having a tiny cupboard under the stairs for a bedroom sound all right to you, does a child barely as high as your waist cook breakfast for everyone & getting only leftovers, or maybe getting yelled & billeted & blamed for everything bad happening all right?"

"We have to take him with us!" Esme stated giving her husband one of those you- will – listen – to – your –wife – looks. She was too much a mother to let an innocent child suffer in such a horrible manner,

Carlisle sighed knowing that there was nothing else to be done but take the little one with them. Beside after hearing Alice explain her vision he too had no desire to leave little Harry behind

' There is something amiss' thought Carlisle as he took off his jacket & carefully wrapped Harry him in it & picket him up. 'I'll have to talk to some very old friends'

"Hurry" Alice prompted to them.

And with that the three vampires & hybrid child left back for their home as they touched the portkey plaque.

It would be long while before they would return to the British Isles.

That night a lot changed in the world & nothing remained as it should have been. One thing that remained certain though was that for better or worse Harry Potter was now part of the Cullen family & every one that knew them would attest to the fact no matter what happens they always took care of each other.


End file.
